The Devil You Know
by Niknakz93
Summary: I don't think you're supposed to dance down a vampires corridor half naked, but oh well. A girl's gotta have fun! To be honest... I still don't know how Godric puts up with me... maybe he should have thought of that before taking me in? Godric/OC R&R?
1. New Blood

**The Devil You Know**

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cus' I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

-Iris-Goo Goo Dolls-

**x**

_"Eve! Get down here now!"_

It was those five words that jolted me awake, my head on my open laptop, the thing on standby. But as I lifted my head, it beeped back on, and I was staring at a page. A cheap apartments or sharing page.

With a sigh, I went downstairs, closing the bedroom door behind me as I went.

Nineteen years old... and still at home, scraping a living.

Or should that be 'trying?'

When I walked into the small living room, my mother was sat watching the tv, eating a bacon sandwich, probably adding to her girth. Fat bitch.

"Evelyn, seriously girl. Are you deaf?" She growled to me, her eyes that were a deep dark green, and they were currently narrowed as they met my own pale sky blue ones that I had inherited from my runaway of a father.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rather grumpy voice, and mom sighed. "Go around the shop and get the newspaper."

"What happened to you? Break a leg (?)"

She growled once more at that, and I shook my head. "No. Do it yourself. Lazy."

"Eve! Don't you dare walk away from me-!"

"Screw you '_mother!'_"

**-THEDEVILYOUKNOW-**

But I did give in, pulling on my light beige jacket, going to the corner shop ten minuets away.

"Hey Eve." Tom, the shopkeeper called to me as I closed the door, and I flashed him a smile, going. "Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's all going fine ta. Paper for Emily?"

I sighed heavily at that, walking up to him at the till, nodding. "Yeah. You know her."

Tom was a few years older than me, a few years above me in high school when we attended. I suppose he'd been sweet on me for quite some time, but I never saw him as anything more.

Tom O'Grady was tall, handsome with brown eyes and dark ginger hair. Which was why we had called him Ginger Tommy in school.

He handed me the paper, then nodded to the window where the announcements were. Stuff for sale, swap. Pets and houses too.

"Wait here-"

I watched with a raised eyebrow as he retrieved a little white card from the display, then gave it to me, almost smirking it seemed. I now read-

_Room free. No charge._

What the hell? My eyebrow went up higher, but then I read the rest of it... and soon understood why he was smirking.

_If willing to tolerate vampires._

Oh. So that was why...

No one would be mad enough to answer that unless they weren't scared of vampires. Oh wait, that was me in a nutshell.

"Thought you'd like that." Tom smirked to me, and I chuckled, putting it on the counter. "Wow. Crazy vampires offering up a room like that."

"Yeah, they probably want you to be their midnight snack or something." Tom scoffed, going to put it back, but I reached forwards, going. "But hang on-"

"What the hell are you doing? You wanna be vampire food?"

"I'd prefer it to living with my mother." I just said bitterly, and Tom raised his own eyebrow. "This is suicide! I was only joking about this-! You know that address? That's where the biggest vamp house in Dallas is! It's suicide-!"

"You said the last bit twice." I said conversationally, proud of myself and my suicidal mind. Oh well.

Tom went to snatch it back off me, but I dodged away, tossing down the money, grabbing the paper and left the place as I could.

**-THEDEVILYOUKNOW-**

When I returned home, my mother, of course... she yelled for her paper. I tossed it at her, and that Thank You never came. What was new?

I still had the room card in my hand though, and it was growing heavier by the moment. A free room in a vampires house... hmm. Sounded kind of interesting actually.

Anywhere is better than here.

"So, Mother dearest-"

_"Whatever you want, you can't have it."_

"I'm leaving."

My mothers eyes widened at that, then she laughed. "Oh-? Where are you going hmm?"

"A vampire house."

"To become some slutty fa-"

"Who knows (!)" I growled back, heading to my room and getting my suitcase. I really didn't care what these things did to me. My mother could probably do worse.

_"Fine! Go! But don't come running back to me when they start biting you!"'_

So that was the day I finally escaped my shitty life and went to a new one.

**-THEDEVILYOUKNOW-**

The night was dark as I rode in my taxi to the place, staring at the massive house. It reminded me of a... was it a condo? Something like that anyway.

I yanked my case out and went up to the door, about to knock when it flew open to reveal a dark haired woman with sharp eyes.

"Yes?" She just asked me, and I held up the card with the offer on.

At that, she took me by surprise and just laughed, taking the card and shook her head. "Seriously-?"

My heart went cold at that, and she looked me over once more, then handed me it back. "Sorry love, but it was a joke. We didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to take it up."

"Lady... vamp, whatever or whoever you are... I just walked out of my home thinking I had this room. Now... I-"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry love, but we weren't being serious."

"I heard you the first time."

"Well, sorry and goodbye."

She went to close the door now, but then I heard a-

_"Wait-"_

I looked up at that, and the woman sighed, stepping aside, saying. "Godric..."

I saw the person who had told her to stop, and it took me aback- he seemed so... young. A few years younger than myself it seemed. His hair was dark and short, his eyes a sky blue that seemed both timeless and ageless. His clothes were light like his skin too.

"What have you been doing?" He sighed to the woman, and she groaned back. "Sheriff... we were only having a laugh. A joke."

"What kind of joke?" He asked her, and I noticed his eyes hadn't left me the whole time but now as he turned to the woman who was hanging her head a tiny fraction.

The woman nodded to me, then I handed the young man, the boy the card that he read swiftly, then looked to the female vampire, going in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Are you trying to create a scene?"

"It was Stans idea."

I watched Godric stare, then just say in that strangely calming voice of his. "Do not try to shift the blame, Isabel. You are both at fault. Now..." he turned back to me and asked. "Your name child?"

_Child-?_

"My name is Eve."

He smiled faintly, then looked to Isabel. "Have the spare room made up."

"Excuse me Sheriff?"

I watched incredulously as the young looking vampire said. "She has accepted this offer. It would be rude to turn her away. Unless-" he looked back to me with sky colored eyes. "Unless you do not want to stay no longer?"

"Um..." Was all I could think at that moment, but then I found myself saying. "I would like to stay... if I am being no bother?"

Godric did smile now, but it was barely a ghost of a full one as he said. "Oh, it's no bother at all. No one here will harm you, I assure you of it."

"Thank you." I smiled, then he vanished back inside without another word, leaving me stood there feeling so very awkward next to that female vampy named Isabel.

She looked almost flustered as she groaned, then turned to me, going. "You are mad."

I chuckled at that, pulling my case inside as she closed the door, nodding. "I think so too."

She led me to a room at the back of the place with a view of the garden and bright, clear skies. It was a little cluttered with stuff, as if they'd been using it as a store room.

"It'll be all cleaned for tomorrow. Can you put up with it tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Isabel looked uncomfortable once more, then sighed. "There's food in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Food-?"

"Other humans live here." She just said, then left. I bit my lip a little as I took in the room- it was larger than the one I had at urgh, my mothers. The walls were a light gold, the thick carpet a dark cream. The double bed had matching covers, as did the furniture.

These vamps had good taste anyway.

I sat down on the squishy bed, looking around once more, thinking-

This was a house of vampires... jeez, I sure did pick where I wanted to crash (!)

But the one in charge, the young looking one... he seemed reasonable and kind enough.

**-THEDEVILYOUKNOW-**

After settling in best I could, I gathered up my courage and ventured into the main house, peeping around a corner to see how many vamps were there. The answer? A-fucking-lot.

Maybe I shouldn't have been swearing like this, but the situation called for it.

I stepped forwards and the conversation stopped dead as they saw me walking into the kitchen in leopard print pajamas, staring incredulously at me.

Anyway, I made it into the kitchen alive where I found some bread, butter and sandwich filling. Mmn, tuna, mayonnaise and sweetcorn. Yummy.

I plated up onto a white porcelain plate, closing the fridge when I noticed someone stood next to me.

"Ah-!" I squeaked in shock, then groaned, taking a bite of my sandwich. "It's rude to creep."

The boy who's name I couldn't remember, chuckled, then just said. "I apologize."

I felt as awkward as that Isabel, then asked. "Umm... you wanted something?"

"Yes, is your room to your liking?"

"It's lovely. Thank you. What was your name?"

"Godric." He told me and I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Evelyn-" I set down my sandwich, dusting the crumbs onto my pajama bottoms, then stuck my hand out.

A moment of hesitation, and he took my hand with his own rather cool one for a moment, inclining his head. "A pleasure." He let go first, then told me. "You are welcome to stay however long you want."

"But I don't have much money-"

"No, you do not need to pay. The article never mentioned money, did it now?"

I was humbled by that, then just said genuinely, forgetting this boy, this... well, he was a vampire of unknown age. "Thank you."

"It is no trouble my child." He told me, turning away and heading back into the main room.

I finished my sandwich, then went back to my room and locked it swiftly behind me, knowing full well that it would stop no hungry vampy from breaking in.

As I got into my new covers, I turned the light off, listening to the low chatter in the other room, thinking-

Well, this was a new beginning of sorts anyway...

**So, been a while since I've wrote a Godric/OC... so viola! An idea from my notebook from over a year ago:') gonna be hot and a mix of funny;D hope you like and leave a review! Thanks x Nic**


	2. The Devil Inside Me

The next day I woke up, and I raised a hand to my neck, feeling for any bites.

"Phew." I just said, getting to my feet and got dressed.

It wasn't long until my phone went, and it was Ginger Tommy.

_"Hey, I came by your house and you weren't there. Where are you?"_

I sighed heavily, then just said. "I went to the-"

"Don't you dare say you went to the vampire house-!"

I was silent, then sighed. "I'm fine. Really. The vamps here are ok."

"I'm coming to get you."

"No! Tom... I am fine!"

There was a silence, then he just said. "Evelyn... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine. Don't worry."

We talked for about an hour before we ended the call.

I spent the day at home, gathering my stuff up, ignoring my mothers snide comments that I was becoming a fangbanger. How could she even think that of me-?

Jeez...

_"Who cares about you anyway? You're a waste of space and time! Failure of a daughter."_

I kept the tears back as best as I could as I packed up, trying not to let her get to me. It shouldn't mean anything to me... but it did. It really did. I loved her... but she just hated me.

When I left, I dumped my stuff in my now cleared room, setting it up.

It was sunset when I finally finished, and I found a photo of me, my mother and father when I was a baby. At that, I sat down on the bed, sniffing back a tear or two.

_"Why are you sad?"_

I gasped at that, the photo falling to the floor. The man young in looks, probably not in years stepped forwards, picking it up where he held it out for me to take.

"Thank you." I muttered, and then sighed."I'm not sad."

Godric chuckled, then I looked up- he still seemed a little tired it seemed. "Come now child-"

"Why do you call me that?"

He was silent, then just told me. "Because you are so very young."

"Oh? Then how old are you?"

"Truly? Over two thousand years old, Evelyn."

I spluttered at that, then laughed weakly. "You look good for your age."

He chuckled once more, nodding. "Thank you very much." I looked down to my photo, then bit my lip a little, sighing. "My father ran away when I was a few years old, and after that... my mother just didn't care about me. She blamed me for him leaving."

There was silence, then Godric just said. "I'm sorry for the hardships you had to endure for something you did not do."

Another silence.

"Thank you."

He was a much nicer vampire than I first thought.

I found myself now asking. "Would you like to go out for a drink or something? I mean, uh, not a bite drink thing-"

"I understand. Don't worry so much." He said in light amusement, then nodded. "I would love a drink thank you."

At least he didn't plan on biting me. Well, I hoped anyway.

As we headed to the door, Isabel stepped before us and frowned. "Where are you going Sheriff?"

"Oh, our new lodger invited me for a drink. It would be rude to refuse."

I looked at Isabel, and she was looking at Godric as if he'd gone utterly mad, and she rolled her eyes. "As you wish, Sheriff."

We headed out, and I asked the ancient vampire as we rounded a corner.  
>"Um... you're not gonna bite me are you-?"<p>

He was silent, but said as he adjusted the cuff of his pale grey shirt. "I do not intend to. I'm not hungry these days."

"Phew, that's good. I didn't fancy having fang marks. Bet they hurt like a bitch..."

Godric chuckled, telling me in that amused voice. "You are different, Evelyn."

As we stopped before a posh looking place, I frowned and asked. "Different how?"

"Well-" he held the door open for me, and I flashed him a smile, then he added. "Everybody else talks to me as if I was... shall we say important? Scared of offending me from my age."

I let him lead us to a table in the corner, the room a dark cream with dark golden sofas and matching tables. He sat opposite, and I replied. "Oh. Um... is that a good thing then?"

"It's refreshing. And you are human and not afraid of me. That is a rare find."

The silence was filled by the waitress walking over and asking. "Can I take your order?"

I asked for a Jack Daniels and coke, and when Godric ordered a bottle of Tru Blood, the womans pen slipped out her hand and onto the floor, and her eyes widened slightly as she realized he was a vampire. Huh. She probably thought us lovers or whatever. Eurgh- a fangbanger.

"Uh, umm..." she started, and I understood what Godric had meant- she was terrified of him. He asked for an A negative, and she didn't answer but just nodded curtly, leaving the pen on the floor as she next to fled.

"I see what you mean..." I said quietly now, and he sighed. "Vampires are scary to humans and it's understandable."

"I think it's stupid. I mean..." I fell silent, but then just finished. "Not all vampires are bad, are they?"

"No, not all of them are what you would define as 'bad.'"

_"Here are your drinks."_

The waitress had returned, her hands shaky as she set down the glass and bottle. She averted both my own and the vampires eyes as she took the money, leaving as fast as she could.

I watched Godric take a sip of his drink, and I wrinkled up my nose. "Is that.. nice-?"

"Hmm, not as good as the real thing obviously, but satisfying nonetheless."

Maybe it was my look of disgust that made him ask me in amusement. "Would you like to try it?"

Well, I wasn't one for wimping out, and I accepted the bottle, taking a sniff- not good first impressions anyway. I took a sip, then set it down straight away, coughing violently, taking a slurp of my own to wash it down, shivering in disgust.

He was actually laughing as he slid the bottle back over to him, asking. "Not to your taste?"

"Hell no! Eurgh, ewww."

"Well, you are human, Evelyn."

"It's Eve."

"No, your name is Evelyn, so I shall call you that." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "That's mean."

He seemed to be almost staring at me now, and I felt uncomfortable. The phrase 'bite your head off' was popping into my head. Eek. I was lunch on legs. Literally.

That wasn't good.

_"So you like my house?"_

That snapped me out of it, and I looked across the table, shaking my head a little, then realized what I was meaning, hastily saying aloud. "I love it. But... I don't think the others approve of me though... will they try to eat me-?"

"No, I assure you they shall not harm you in any way, Evelyn. You are my guest, and it is my house."

"And... this Sheriff-? What is that exactly?"

"I am the authority in that area to all vampires in it."

I understood now. "Like... the police?"

"Mmhmm. That is what I am you could say." He finished his drink now, and I glanced down to my empty one, and he asked. "Would you like another?"

"No thanks. I must be heading back and finishing off my new room. Morning for you, bed for me."

He chuckled, then just said. "Yes. You were snoring last night."

I spluttered at that, blushing furiously, and growled. "I don't snore-!"

"If I could hear, the rest of the house could."

I groaned, closing my eyes as I said in a mutter. "This is so embarrassing... bet they were laughing."

"They did find it amusing." He admitted, and I sighed in defeat, going. "You need soundproof walls."

"Oh, my own room does."

"Evil coffin room?"

He chuckled, then shook his head. "No coffin. Never did like them. Claustrophobic you could say."

"A claustrophobic vampire? Haha! I've heard it all now!" I laughed, looking to the counter where that girl was staring at me, eyes searching my neck for itty bitty bite marks... but there wasn't any of course. No vamp had ever bitten me, and I wasn't intending on letting one do that. Eeek no.

"Right, no more trying to distract me, I have to go."

He nodded. "See you later." I couldn't help but smile as I left him sat there, heading out into the night.

But as I walked across the road, I never saw the car that was speeding down the road and collided into my side, knocking me out for a few minuets or so.

When I finally stopped going in and out of consciousness, I awoke feeling immensely sore on a bed, I groaned lightly, then looked around, realizing in an instant that the stupid fucking driver had made me end up in hospital.

But... I felt more or less ok.

I coughed a little now, a strange taste in my mouth. I reached over to the table and nabbed the glass of water, necking it back in one. Hell that felt better.

Now I looked to the time on the clock- ten in the morning.

Hell, I'd been out of it for a good while.

I groaned lightly, then the door opened to reveal a nurse who almost gasped at me being awake.

"How-?"

"Huh? What? Can I go home?"

She was silent, then said quietly. "You had internal injuries..." She gulped. "Fatal."

I frowned, then shook my head. "I feel completely fine."

But at her words about how I... well, I should have been dead, I wondered something...

Had someone helped me-?

Eventually, I was discharged, and they were confused how I was healed and pretty much just wanted to get me out.

I reached the house at last, and night was falling. To be honest, I was too tired and exhausted to ask Godric if... well, if he'd stepped in like I suspected.

Did this mean he had given me his blood to save me-? Shit... I hoped not. I'd heard the stories what happened when you did that. I didn't know what was fact and fiction, truth or lies... but the thought of it genuinely scared me.

God was I a wimp... most fangfans would have loved and sold their souls to get a drop of two thousand year old vamp blood.

I ignored the vamps that were already there, going to my room and locked it behind me, not even bothering to close the curtains as I collapsed onto the bed, curling up ontop of the covers, closing my eyes...

_It was a finger tracing lightly down my spine that woke me up, and I frowned into the darkness._

_I turned over onto my back, and I still couldn't see who it was. But I wasn't panicking for some reason. To be honest, I wasn't even bothered. A sense of dark peace if that was possible, washed over me as cool hands placed themselves on the bare skin of my back._

_Lips touched my neck, and I closed my eyes, feeling a moment later fangs bury themselves into it, a hand from my back sliding up to the other side where he held me._

_But now it hit me- why was this happening-? Why was a vampire-?_

_"Get off me-!" I half gasped, half screamed, eyes widening as I managed to get him away, fumbling for the lamp, switching it on._

_Demonic sky blue eyes almost glared at me, a smirk upon his face as he grabbed my ankles, taking me by surprise as he yanked me forwards, his hands now pinning my arms above my head. He cocked his head, then chuckled._

_"Am I inside your head, Evelyn?"_

_This was a dream... it had to be._

_"Or... is my blood inside you?" He smirked, his fangs redder than I'd ever seen a vampires. But his was covered in my own blood._

_Blood... was his blood-? Inside me-?_

_I gasped in fear as he leaned closer, then said, dark and seductively deadly in my ear with a smirk that assured me that this was just a dream._

_"Mine."_

_He ripped back into my neck, and that was all he needed to do to make me wake up._

I awoke with a start, my eyes wide and heart hammering against my chest as I sat up. I never noticed my hand shaking a tiny fraction as I raised it to my neck, feeling no holes once again.

At that, I collapsed back down, glancing to the time- almost dawn. He was probably in bed now. But I needed to talk to him, to find out if this... well, demonic version of him inside my head was a side effect of him saving me.

_If _he had saved me, that was.

I pulled the covers over me now, thinking-

Maybe I was in way over my head with all this vampire crap...

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and interest:) I'll continue as long as people want me to. Thanks and I hope you review ^_^ Happy New Year Everyone! x Nic**


	3. Under Your Skin

I spent the entire day dodging my mothers phone calls, Toms too. I really, truly didn't need them moaning at me.

Mom about how useless I was and Tom to get out the vampire house before they ate me.

But... Godric had saved me. I was sure of it now. Even if he denied it, those dreams meant something else. My mom was a regular V user, and I knew some of the effects of the blood. No wonder she kept hooking up with random guys.

Maybe this was why I found Godric a tad more than just 'adorable.'

Great (!) I was starting to fancy him a little.

So when night fell, I was lying on my bed reading, waiting for the voices that mean the undead had risen once more to... mwahaha, suck peoples blood.

Yeah, I didn't find vamps quite that scary. I mean... not all of them were bad, as these ones had shown me.

Maybe there was some good in the world after all?

I turned the page over now, reading it for a moment before I heard the voices and marked my page, setting it down on my chest and listened intently for a moment-

The undead was walking again.

And I was hungry... for a Pot Noodle at least.

Silently, I put my book under my pillow and got up, glancing down at what I was wearing- black leggings and an old baggy t-shirt with some slogan on it about Peace. It was my usual evening in get up.

I went into the main room to see a few in there that I recognized- Isabel wasn't it?

And so was the Sheriff.

At that, I walked over to him as he walked into the kitchen, and I stood in the doorway, going. "Umm... Godric, could we maybe talk?"

"What about?" Was his reply as he went in a cupboard, bringing out, making me chuckle a little, a vacuum cleaner.

"Wait here a moment." He told me, picking it up by the handle and went into the main room where I heard Isabel bristling up

_"I'm not using that thing-!"_

_"You made the mess, now clear it up"_

I giggled to myself as she growled, a rattle indicating that she'd pretty much snatched it off him.

He returned into the kitchen now, and I asked as he closed the door behind him. "Vampires vacuum?"

Godric chuckled. "Oh, she tipped some pot purri onto the floor. Just because we are vampires shouldn't mean we are lazy."

As if on cue, I heard it start up in the other room, making me laugh.

But then I remembered why I needed to talk to him.

"Did you know about my spell in hospital?" I asked the young man. Well, young in looks. In age, he was... a Roman? Holy shit... Now I fancied watching Gladiator for the hell of it.

Plus I swore I saw a tattoo of some kind on his chest through that cream shirt. Hmm...

"I did." He said lightly, going over to the fridge and turning his back on me. How 'human' was that? Using the excuse of getting a bottle of blood out the fridge so I couldn't see his expression or look him in the eye.

He really was more human than most vampires.

And I just came out with it-

"Did you give me your blood?"

Now, he did stop dead at that, then turned to me, setting the bottle down on the side as he just said. "Why would you think that?"

Ugh. Um... crap. What was I supposed to say to that-?

That I was having hottie dreams, being bitten the shit out of-?

Even thinking it made me blush.

Oh hell... what if he could tell-?

I caught myself just in time to say with a hopefully casual shrug. "Because my injuries were fatal. And here I am..."

Godric didn't say anything, and I wondered if he thought I was against the idea of... well, this.

"Look-" I sighed. "Thank you. Not many vamps I'm sure would have saved me. I'm very thankful. You take me in without charge... and now you save my life."

I was hoping to catch him off-guard...

And I did.

"You're welcome." He told me, shoving the bottle of blood in the microwave, then froze, back to me once more. I grinned in triumph and just went. "Aha. So you did."

Godric just turned to me at that, biting his lip a little it seemed, then just sighed. "Fine. I admit it. I gave you my blood to heal you."

There was silence, and it was only broken by the _ping _as the microwave finished its warming up. I stepped forwards as he went to open it, and stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me please." He asked me and I shook my head. "Just tell me why."

Godric frowned. "I saved your life... and you want a reason?"

"Mmhm." I nodded, knowing that he could tear my head off in a second.

But he wouldn't. He wasn't like that.

Godric paused, then just said. "I suppose... it was a split second decision."

"You gave me your blood. That's... not something a vampire does lightly. Even I know that Godric."

He was silent again, then told me. "You're very bright."

"Oh, I have to be."

"Well... you are right. Vampires don't let humans drink their blood of their own accord of sorts."

"I-"

"I saved you because you are so young. You have so much life ahead of you..." He finished, and I fell silent. There was something... well, he was just more than any man I had ever met. He cared about me more than a human had ever had my whole life.

He stepped past me now and reached to the microwave, but then he stopped and turned back around, looking to me with frown. The wall was against my back as he came closer until I could see light flecks in his eyes. Godric paused for a second, then as he stepped closer, I felt my heart start to hammer against my chest.

But all he did was lean over and take his bottle of blood, leaving me to stand there thinking...

Thinking about how I thought he was going to kiss me...

**-THEDEVILYOUKNOW-**

I ventured out into the garden later that night, then at the end of it where the light was low, I found a massive trampoline.

Before long, I was letting my inner child out as I jumped on it casually, staring up at the moon that was hovering over the house. So pretty. I'd never seen Dallas with such... beauty before.

Suddenly, the other side went down a tad, and I spun around to see a figure in pale clothes.

"Two thousand years old... and you have a trampoline?"

Godric chuckled, and I took his cool hands in my own, smiling. "You big kid."

"I like them." He just told me, and I had to ask. "Umm... what will your blood do to me? Will I change into a vampire?"

"Oh no, you won't become a vampire."

"I sense a 'but?'"

He nodded. "But my blood... will have an effect on you."

"Effect?"

"Heightened senses, looks..."

"And-?" I asked, feeling rather worried.

He leaned forwards and just said in my ear. "I can sense what you are feeling."

I froze at that, then laughed weakly. "Umm... what am I feeling right now?"

"You're worried. You're scared of being rejected again like you have all your life."

Yeah, I was frozen in horror now, but then he leaned forwards and took me totally and utterly by surprise as he kissed me for a moment. Oh god... he could tell I was attracted to him, but still-

"Holy shit Godric-!" I muttered, stepping back and tumbling off the trampoline. I just sat there for a moment, then he sat down in the middle of the trampoline, sighing. "Sorry. I never meant to offend you."

"Oh you didn't." I laughed weakly, then just got up and sat opposite him. He sighed again, then I just said. "This is a bit... sudden."

"Sorry. Just..." he looked almost embarrassed, then sighed again. "You smell nice."

"You mean... my blood-?" I said hesitantly and he nodded, saying truthfully. "Yes."

"Ok. Umm... that's not like weird or anything..."

"I wasn't planning on biting you." Godric told me and I smiled faintly. "Thank you. That's... put my mind to rest."

But he'd kissed me. Did that mean he wanted my blood... or something more-?

Oh god... this was confusing.

And he could tell what I was feeling.

Cringe.

I yawned a little now, and he chuckled. "Tired?"

"Nope."

"I can feel your emotions remember?"

"Fine. Guilty. I am."

Godric was silent, then I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll go bed. If I dream about you, I'll bloody go mad." I stalked off now, glancing back once to see him still sat crosslegged in the middle of the trampoline.

He was sweet... but bloody hell. This wasn't love I suppose, but a kind of lust that had been bought on from that blood.

Urgh. God this was confusing.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

_The slightly cool lips going up the side of my body were what woke me up, and I sighed, turning over to face the young man._

_"I thought I said no dreams?" I told him, raising a hand and moved the shirt from his chest a little, tracing a finger over the strange and exotic tattoo on his chest ._

_"I don't hear you complaining." He smirked, then leaned forwards, hesitating a second before kissing me with fangs out, grazing my lip lightly for a moment. I raised a hand and wound it in his hair, pulling him closer. _

_It was strange how... this felt so right. Like a bucket of lust had been tipped over, and as he pushed me down onto the bed, growling as he kissed me harder, pressing close to me._

_A moan escaped me sooner rather than later as cool hand crept up the front of my shirt, tugging it off over my head, kissing down my chest to my stomach where I muttered. "This isn't real..." _

_He looked up now, that dark smirk on his face once more. "It's as real as you think it." He bit into my stomach and I gasped in pain- it was painful._

_And once more, I woke up._

I just lay there for a moment, then sighed, raising a hand to my forehead-

Not again. Bloody hell... I didn't have any true feelings for him. It was bought on from the blood.

I got to my feet, then glanced at the time- just gone three in the morning.

Quietly, I opened the door and sneaked out, stopping at the corner of the door, cracking it open a fraction and peered through at the young man sat on the chair, talking to Isabel. Well, spying.

Maybe... maybe it wasn't just the blood that gave me these little niggling feelings-?

Looked like I'd really started a new chapter in my life now...

And I had feelings for a two thousand year old vampire.

Ah, had to love life at times

**And the next:) hope you're all still interested in reading more:) thanks and I hope you review! x Nic**


End file.
